


How One Found Out About The Other

by Browniesarethebest, thesherlockianwhjustcant



Series: Secret Hunter Buddies Club [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hunter Emily Prentiss, Hunter Spencer Reid, Marked mature for language used, Possessed Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesherlockianwhjustcant/pseuds/thesherlockianwhjustcant
Summary: Ways in which Spencer or Emily finds out the other knows about the supernatural.





	How One Found Out About The Other

**Author's Note:**

> We're finally updating again! We recently got back into Supernatural and are feeling the muse again, so look out for more stuff! We hope you enjoy!

This case had been an absolute disaster, in Emily’s opinion. The case had seemed suspicious during the briefing, but it hadn’t set off any serious alarm bells in her head, so she had just thought she was paranoid.

Rule One of Hunting: Always trust your instincts.

She had been out of the game for longer than she thought.

There had been five victims so far with completely random demographics. The Team had determined the victims were just in the wrong place at the wrong time as the killer took advantage of the opportunity, but nothing else made sense. They were all taken from different places and at different times. The victims had nothing in common besides living in the same town and any other generic similarity that most if not all the residents of the town shared.

Emily’s suspicions had grown at this information. It could have been a human, but those chances dropped to zero when she found sulfur at one of the crime scenes.

The Team eventually caught a lead, some blood having been left behind at a crime scene. This only made Emily nervous. This demon was not sloppy, so why did it leave something behind. Looking around at her team, only Reid seemed disturbed by this as well. While there had been mild suspicion at first, Morgan insisted that the guy had just finally slipped up, as all unsubs did eventually.

Oh, how wrong he had been.

They had tracked down the unsub, Jeremy Dorsen, to his home. Emily had made sure to bring salt and holy water and had checked that she still had the exorcism memorized. She couldn’t bring any paint without being noticed and questioned by the others, so she just had to hope what she had was enough.

They had split up, another thing Emily hadn’t liked. Emily, Hotch, and JJ took the front while Reid, Rossi, and Morgan had taken the back. They all snuck in after hearing no sign of Dorsen and slowly made their way through the house. Jeremy Dorsen had been well off, and his house showed it. It was large, not quite mansion-sized, with marble floors and exotic paintings and other pieces of art. The house was completely dark and silent.

And then someone screamed.

“Reid!” Emily heard Morgan shout. She panicked. Did the demon hurt Reid?

The three at the front rushed to the back where Morgan and Rossi were standing back to back with their guns drawn.

“Morgan, Rossi, where’s Reid?” Hotch asked, his eyes scanning the room.

“No idea. I turned my back for a moment and suddenly Reid was gone. I’m pretty sure that was him screaming.” Morgan spoke quickly and quietly, worried for his friend.

“Stick close.” Hotch ordered. “We don’t know what the unsub is capable of, and he may have a hostage.”

 _One who’s probably dead,_ Emily thought before shaking her head. She wasn’t going to think about her friend that way! The demon might keep him alive just to get the rest of them.

They were almost done searching the first floor when Emily cursed. She had found Dorsen, only he was dead.

Rossi’s eyebrows furrowed. “If Dorsen’s dead, then…”

“Then it looks like you’ll have a new—what is it that you call it?—oh right, unsub.” The Team whipped around to find Reid leaning against the entrance to the room, examining his nails.

“Reid?” Hotch asked, eyes narrowed.

“Sorry.” Reid looked up with a sinister grin and blinked, revealing pitch black eyes. “Spencer’s not home right now. Can I take a message?”

“The fuck?” Emily heard Morgan whisper. She took a step forward.

“Get out of my friend.” She holstered her gun, getting ready to grab her holy water.

The demon barked a laugh, causing JJ to flinch. It was so unlike Reid’s rarely seen chuckle. It made her sick to her stomach.

“You wouldn’t believe what I had to go through just to get in this little brat.” The demon stared at her in gleeful surprise. “Looks really can be deceiving, can’t they? Did you know he had an anti-possession tattoo? Had to burn the fucker off before I could get in him.”

Most of the team flinched at hearing Reid curse so casually. Emily, however, was in shock. Reid knew about the supernatural?

“I know, right?” The demon answered, as if it had read her mind. “Beanpole here is in the know! Who would have thought?” It chuckled.

The others had no idea what to do. They couldn’t shoot it, whatever it was. That would hurt, potentially kill, Reid. But what else could they do? They couldn’t let it get away, even if it was in Reid’s body. What if it hurt more people?

“FBI, that’ll be fun.” Reid’s face grinned at them before faking a frown. “It’s just too bad I was the only survivor. Who knew that Jeremy Dorsen was so dangerous? That he would have a bomb in his house?”

They all froze at that. Emily, unable to take any more, took out her holy water and tossed it at the demon, causing it to scream as its skin sizzled. She shoved the bottle into Hotch’s hands. “Keep going!” She knew he was the only one who would listen to her without hesitation.

As Hotch tossed holy water onto Reid, bringing the demon to its knees, Emily brought out the salt and began to make a circle around it. It wouldn’t be as good as a painting a trap, but it was all she had at the moment. When she completed it, she stood back and began to recite the exorcism.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…”

“You bitch!” Reid shouted as Hotch poured the last of the holy water onto the demon. “I will rip your heart out! I will cut open every one of your friends and make you watch as I bathe in their blood! I will make them all watch as I fuck you and your blonde whore until you’re begging for more!”

JJ was sobbing while Morgan looked like he might actually cry. While Rossi looked pained, Hotch was ignoring the demon, instead staring at Emily as she finished the exorcism.

“Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!”

Reid threw back his head and screamed as black smoke poured from his mouth. The house shook as the smoke shot into the ground. Reid collapsed as the last of the smoke left him and disappeared, leaving the house in silence, save for JJ’s sobs. Emily quickly ran over to him and crouched, pulling his head into her lap.

“Reid?” Emily asked gently. The man groaned and cracked his eyes open.

“Prentiss?” Awareness slowly came back to him, and he shot up before clutching his head in pain.

“Reid?”

“W-We need to leave.” Reid struggled to stand. “He wasn’t lying about the bomb. C-Come on!”

Emily helped him up. Hotch came over and helped her drag Reid out of the house as the others raced after them. They had just made it to their cars when an explosion rocked the ground, sending Reid to his knees while the others crouched and covered their heads. The house shook as pieces of it collapsed. The Team didn’t stay to watch, splitting up between the two cars to take Reid to the hospital. No one wanted to talk to the police before talking to Prentiss.

Reid was lying in the back of one car, his head in JJ’s lap, while Morgan drove and Emily sat in the passenger seat. She could hear Reid whimpering quietly.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, JJ. It was him. I didn’t mean it.”

JJ shakily shushed him and ran her hand through his hair. “I know, Spence. I know.”

JJ and Reid continued to murmur to each other, both stuck in their mantras of “I’m sorry” and “I know.” Emily wasn’t sure how much more she could take when they finally pulled up in front of the hospital. She and Morgan quickly jumped out of the vehicle and helped JJ get Reid out of the car and into the hospital. Hotch and Rossi came in just as they were wheeling him away.

“Prentiss.” She sighed at Hotch’s voice and turned to face him.

“I know. I’ll tell you guys everything, but I want to talk to Reid before I do.” Emily looked back at the doors Reid and the nurses had gone through. “I’ve got questions for him too.”

Hotch nodded. “We can wait.” Morgan’s expression indicated that he could _not_ wait, but he couldn’t really say anything in a public place without sounding crazy.

 

* * *

 

“Reid.”

Spencer sighed as he heard Prentiss’s voice. He opened his eyes slowly and looked over to where he had heard her voice come from, only to blink again when he realized _everyone_ was in the room. He glanced at them before focusing on Prentiss. “Should they—”

“They saw everything, Reid. We’re going to have to tell them.”

Spencer grimaced. “Yeah, you’re right.” He looked around at everyone again. When his eyes landed on JJ, his face crumbled. “JJ—”

“It’s okay, Spencer.” She laid her hand on his. “Emily hasn’t really told us much—”

“Yeah, and I’m about to go crazy here. What the hell was all that?” Morgan snapped, looking between Spencer and Prentiss.

Spencer sighed and laid his head back against the pillows. “It’s a… long story.”

“The supernatural is real. We can start with that.” Prentiss said. She turned to Spencer. “But how the hell do you know about the supernatural?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Spencer answered.

“I was saved by a hunter when I was younger. House I grew up in was haunted.”

“Huh.” Spencer frowned thoughtfully. “Bobby Singer’s my uncle.”

“Seriously?” Emily asked. “How come I’ve never heard of you then?”

“I’m more of a research guy than a hunter. Never really was the type.” Spencer gestured to himself. “Plus Bobby’s not my uncle by blood. Karen was my mom’s sister.”

Emily nodded. “I’m sorry.” Everyone knew about how Bobby had gotten into hunting.

“Hold on a minute. What do you mean by ‘the supernatural is real’? Why do you know Reid’s uncle? What the hell was that back there that happened to Reid?” Morgan was slowly getting louder until Rossi shushed him and looked at the door. It wouldn’t be good for anyone to overhear Morgan.

Spencer and Prentiss sighed at the same time, but it was Spencer that spoke. “Like I said, it’s a long story. Everything that you thought wasn’t real—vampires, werewolves, _demons_ —they’re all real. Jeremy Dorsen had been possessed by a demon when he killed those people and then it possessed me.” Spencer suddenly groaned and tried to look over his shoulder at his back. “I’m going to have to get a new tattoo. He burned mine off.” He pulled the hospital gown aside to show gauze taped to his shoulder blade.

“You had a tattoo?!” Morgan screeched (in a manly manner thank you very much).

“You should all get one.” Prentiss said. “I know it sounds kind of ridiculous, but it _will_ protect you from being possessed.” She glanced at Spencer. “Unless they burn it off, of course.”

“We’ll keep that in mind, but what are we going to tell the police?” Hotch asked.

“I believe we went to the house to get the unsub but found the bomb and got out before it went off. We can only assume that Dorsen was trying to take us down with him, but he was the only casualty.”

There was a pause before Emily finally spoke with a smirk. “Rossi, you’d make a great hunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts or ideas to browniesarethebest.tumblr.com or thesherlockianwhojustcant.tumblr.com


End file.
